<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果那一天…… by Diallucination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859786">如果那一天……</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination'>Diallucination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>通如果那一天格林德沃没有来搅局……<br/>会发生什么呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果那一天……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在黑曼陀罗花丛边醒来。</p><p>头顶的天空是灰色的。我呆呆地看着，头脑像被蒙了一片纱，懵懵的，过了好一会儿才反应过来，立刻去摸腰间的魔杖，一边小心翼翼地爬起来。</p><p>这是米德尔斯堡。我辨认出来，但又总觉得哪里不对劲。</p><p>是哪里呢？</p><p>我疑惑地甩了甩脑袋，后知后觉地意识到——我的曼陀罗草好像不一样了。</p><p>我围着花丛绕了两圈，意识到这不是错觉。它原本没这么大，而且也很勉强被称为一个“花丛”。但现在它的叶片已经有我的头那么大了，叶片肥厚，花朵颜色浓郁，好像要滴下来一样。</p><p>我轻抚两下花瓣，心中疑惑更甚。没错，这是米德尔斯堡，可我总有一种陌生的感觉，就好像……我不属于这里。</p><p>我隐约记得此前发生了什么，却又很不真切——食死徒会议，二楼的卧室，伏地魔，我写着信睡着了……我写的什么呢？</p><p>我怎么也想不起来了。</p><p>“卡帕！卡帕！”我大声喊道，但小精灵并没有像我想象中的那样出现。它去哪了？伏地魔呢？</p><p>对，我要去找伏地魔，我可以去问他。他一定知道发生了什么……我立刻转身，刚向前走了两步，突然感到一阵剧烈的头痛，太阳穴突突直跳，青筋似乎也凸了出来，疼痛在头脑深处炸开。我完全没有防备，双腿发软，扑通跪倒在地。</p><p>不知过了多久——也许几分钟，也许几秒钟，等到疼痛似乎可以忍受了，我勉强爬起来。此时头脑发晕的症状似乎减轻许多，我踉跄着往前走，希望能赶紧找到伏地魔——或者其他什么人，问清楚这到底是一个什么情况。</p><p>我从下向上开始找起——首先是地牢。他不在，这是我可以想象的。可是，喀迈拉呢？斯内普也不见了……我施了几个检测魔法，但毫无收获。也对，这是伏地魔的地盘，这里发生的事没有什么能瞒得过他，当务之急还是先找到伏地魔……伏地魔……</p><p>我一路来到二楼卧室，发现门是虚掩着的。</p><p>“伏地魔？”我轻轻地喊了一声，小心地推开门，发现他也不在这里。</p><p>不管这里是什么时候——或者什么地方，它都与我曾经休息过的地方别无二致。床上放着两只枕头，消失柜也在我记忆中的位置。我闪身进去，胡乱转了几圈，甚至还打开消失柜看了看，但没有任何收获。</p><p>我几乎看到身周几近凝成实质的巨大谜团，我站在其中，却对此无能为力。熟悉的疼痛再次袭来，我捂着脑袋，跌跌撞撞地向更深处跑去。在走廊尽头，我看见书房的门大敞着，伏地魔负手站在里面，正背对着我。</p><p>头痛好些减轻了些。我慢慢地走过去，迟疑地敲了敲门，试探着喊：“伏地魔？”</p><p>他没有回头。</p><p>我愈发感到这种情况诡异。又敲了敲门，道“我能进来吗？”一边跨进了房间，想站到他面前。</p><p>可伏地魔的反应却出乎意料地大。他立刻转身，拒绝与我对面。我看出这种明显的抗拒，只好停下来，举着双手说：“好啦，好啦，我不过去。不过，你能告诉我到底发生什么了吗？”</p><p>他终于开口了，说出了我们见面以来（严格说来我们还没见面呢）的第一句话，只有短短的两个字。他说：“出去。”</p><p>什么？我愣住了。没等我说话，他就再一次道：“我说，出去。”</p><p>难过像溪边清浅的水流从心底隐秘的角落淌出来。但几乎同时，我敏锐地发觉，他说话时的声音并没有他惯常的冷漠和我以为的愤怒，反而有一种我说不来的复杂情绪。我梗了一下，用最温和的语气哄他道：“好吧，好吧，我马上出去。你平息一下情绪，不要激动。如果你有需要，我就在楼下。”</p><p>奇怪，他的情绪太也不稳定了，难道伏地魔正在度他延后的更年期……我胡思乱想着，慢慢向门口退去，却完全不想就此离开。</p><p>不知道为什么，我总觉得如果我出了书房的门，就再也见不到他了。</p><p>也许是得到了意料之外的回应，伏地魔又说话了，语气中多了一丝意外。他的声音很小，更像是于喃喃自语，我只能听到个大概。</p><p>他说：“这么长时间……你是第一个真的离开的……”</p><p>我皱起眉头。</p><p>找到伏地魔非但没有解决我的疑问，反而使事情更加复杂了。我十分想问个清楚，可刚刚我已经答应了要离开，不好再做些什么了。</p><p>也许是感受到我巨大的困惑，也许是什么别的原因——伏地魔转过了身，面对着我。我能看到他眼中深深的疲惫和厌倦。</p><p>“伏地魔！”我惊讶地大喊一声，我还从未见过他这个样子，“你怎么了？”</p><p>“你为什么惊讶？”他漠然道。“你不应该最清楚发生了什么吗？”</p><p>“我不知道！”我大喊：“我不知道发生了什么！这到底是怎么一回事？”</p><p>伏地魔沉默着，凝视着我，没有回答。</p><p>“伏地魔！”我请求他：“你永远都能信任我——please，告诉我吧，好吗？”</p><p>他打量着我，似乎不带任何感情，又好像带着很复杂的情绪。我回望过去，坚定地直视着他的眼睛，希望他能看到我的诚意。</p><p>“‘永远都能信任你’。”他重复了一遍我说的话。他不像是在与我对话，而更接近于自言自语。我不知道该说些什么，呆呆地看着他，感到愈发诡异。</p><p>过了好一会，他又道：“我确实应该这么做的。”</p><p>说完那句话，房间恢复了沉寂。我感觉他的态度似乎有所松动，便说：“伏地魔，就——请告诉我到底怎么回事吧，我一定会以我最大的努力——”我突然意识到以我的能力，帮到伏地魔的可能性几近于零，连忙改口：“——究竟发生了什么？卡帕在哪里？纳吉尼呢？你为什么——会——这个样子？”</p><p>我不知道该怎么形容。他——伏地魔依然是我记忆中的样子，黑色的短发，猩红的眼睛，没什么表情的英俊面容。冷淡而强大。非要说的话，他似乎还更好看了点。</p><p>但不知怎么，我总觉得他似乎——变了。如果一定要形容的话，我会用“倦怠”这个词。但无论如何，这都不该是伏地魔身上表现出来的感觉啊。</p><p>他沉沉叹了口气，张了张嘴。我坚定地看着他，他却突然停了下来，微微偏了偏头，啪的一声，竟然就这么幻影移形了。</p><p>我愕然，好一会儿才反应过来他是真的离开了。在原地呆了片刻，我最终决定拿几本他让我看的书回卧室读——无论伏地魔现在发了什么疯，他检查我的学习进度时可永远不会手软。</p><p>从书房出来的时候，我终究还是没忍住好奇心，状似无意地逛了逛，又回到了我最初醒来的地方检查了一遍，但依然没有任何发现。只有长势喜人的曼陀罗簇在原地，枝叶骄横地伸展。我突然想到，这时冠冕应该能出来活动很长时间了。</p><p>回到一楼客厅，我看见了小巴蒂，他正背对着我，跪在伏地魔身前汇报食死徒最近的动向。后者面无表情地瞥了我一眼，又将目光收了回去。我抱着书倚在门边，假装有问题要问伏地魔，厚颜无耻地赖着不走。</p><p>汇报听上去已经到了尾声，伏地魔低声交代了几句，小巴蒂起身行礼，准备离开。我拢了拢怀里的书，刚迈出一条腿，就被转过身的小巴蒂脸上的表情惊到了。</p><p>“小巴蒂？”我皱眉问，“怎么了？”为什么一副看见伏地魔在跳迪斯科的样子？</p><p>小巴蒂吃惊得脸都扭曲起来，但没有回答我的问题，反而保持着嘴巴大张的样子，将求助的目光投向伏地魔，结结巴巴地说：“主人，您看见了吗，是少主……”</p><p>我顺着他的目光也看向伏地魔。然而，令人失去表情管理的是，伏地魔的表情——嗯，比小巴蒂要优雅一些，但表达效果是一样的。</p><p>我心中灵光一闪，终于明白了到底哪里出了问题。</p><p>“小巴蒂，”我沉声道，“你出去，我有话要对伏地魔说。”</p><p>小巴蒂无视了我的命令，结结巴巴地又说：“主人，您听见了吗，是少主……”</p><p>“行了，”伏地魔打断他，“你听到了，出去。”稍一犹豫，又道：“不要把这件事说出去，不要让任何人过来。”</p><p>小巴蒂离开了，我们凝视着对方。过了好一会，见伏地魔没有说话的意思，我首先开口：“所以，我已经死了。”</p><p>此时夕阳斜照，暖色的光线投进客厅。伏地魔的脸隐藏在阴影中，显得有些晦涩不明。他的目光在我身上流连，猩红的眼睛带着我之前不懂，现在似乎明白了一些的复杂情绪。</p><p>伏地魔招了招手，我走过去，在他面前跪下，握着他的手放在我胸口，让他感受我的心跳。我们静静地坐着，看着夕阳逐渐落下。庄园却并不是漆黑一片，花园中和小道边的灯自动亮了起来，整个庭院灯火通明。我想到自己第一次到这里的时候。当时我被门钥匙带了过来，找好一会才找到地方。当时的路上黑漆漆的，灯甚至都要我的指令才会打开。种在院子里的曼陀罗草，总是缠着我的冠冕，追逐小动物的纳吉尼，总和她混在一起的小柳条……一转眼，物是人非，竟像是过了许多年。</p><p>良久，伏地魔缓缓地长出一口气，轻轻地闭了闭眼睛。他保持着右手放在我胸口的姿势，左手轻轻抚了抚我的肩膀。我的腿被压麻了，身形一颤，怀里的书稀里哗啦全掉了出来。</p><p>“嗯？”伏地魔发出疑问的声音，“这是什么？”</p><p>“书。”我回答。</p><p>“……”大概是许久没有听到这么愚蠢又理直气壮的回答了，伏地魔似乎噎了一下，但仍然很耐心地继续问：“我是说，你拿这些书干什么？”</p><p>我犹豫了一下，老老实实地回答：“我本来打算假装问问题，多和你说几句话，弄清楚到底发生了什么。”</p><p>伏地魔一挑眉毛：“你想问什么？”</p><p>好吧，这确实是伏地魔会做的事。我在心里翻个白眼，想了想，才道：“是帕米尔时间操控流派——我有点不明白它是如何运作的。”</p><p>伏地魔略一思索，问我：“你还记得这个流派的模型的定义吗？”</p><p>我点点头 ，道：“对于黎曼泽达模型，其平凡原点的虚体部分永远在它的中部。”</p><p>“针对时间的利用和操控历史悠久，但现代意义上的时间操控基本出现在十七世纪。但直到十八世纪，时间操控的领域还只限于平面和空间。十九世纪上半叶，皮雅傩重新定义了有限维或无限维线性时间，而帕里西斯将它的主要定理推广到了任意体的最一般空间中去。假设我们现在所在的时间点二维随机游走，而基于其具有常返性，理论上说，随着线性时间的推进并接近于无穷大，所有的位置都必然经过。”</p><p>“——而这一点，在《内积时间到空间的映射》中被具体阐述。”伏地魔靠在沙发上缓慢讲解，神色高傲骄矜，这时他的样子几乎和我记忆中一样了。“最左边的书架倒数十七排第三层。”</p><p>我晕晕乎乎地点了点头。其实我完全没听明白，但我确实享受这样的感觉。他讲，我听着，我们紧紧挨在一起……我捏了捏跪麻了的腿，努力站起来，转身就要上楼。</p><p>“等等！”伏地魔一下子叫住我。我回头 ，“怎么了？”</p><p>伏地魔的表情有点奇怪。我调笑道：“你该不会在担心我会消失吧？”</p><p>他从鼻子里哼出一声，死不承认道：“没有。”</p><p>我耸耸肩，也不在意他的嘴硬。但还没转过身，伏地魔就又道：“有一件别的事。”</p><p>我看着他，他说：“你不用走过去——你也可以在庄园内自由移形换影。”</p><p>“真的？”我惊讶地喊，这可真是个惊喜——我一直以为——我竟然从来没有试过！我尝试催动魔力，果然，一阵强烈的压迫感后，我出现在原本位置的右侧。</p><p>我跺着脚原地转圈让血液加速循环，一边道：“我一直以为——这是庄园主的特权……好吧，好吧，是我太蠢，但之前我都是先走到大门外再移形换影的……”</p><p>伏地魔含笑看着我兴奋的样子。我停住脚步，打算移形换影上楼—— “等一下！”</p><p>他再一次叫住我，原本轻松地向后靠着的上半身一下子坐直了，表情有一瞬间的怔忪。</p><p>我停下动作，缓缓转身看他。伏地魔的右手抓着沙发扶手，左手紧紧地捏着魔杖，深深地看着我。</p><p>我慢慢走过去，右膝跪上沙发，左腿强势地挤入他的双腿间，双手板住他的肩膀。他因为我的动作重新靠在了沙发背上。</p><p>“是我，汤姆 里德尔，我回来了……”我轻声道，“不要怕……我有呼吸，有心跳，别人能看见我……我是真的，我不会离开你……ease，ease……”</p><p>此时我们已近在咫尺，我和他的脸之间的距离更是缩小到几近于无。我注视着他，着了迷似的用目光描摹着他深邃的眉眼，猩红的瞳孔，淡色的嘴唇……手似乎不听使唤一样，顺着他透着青色血管的脖子，滑到了他的脸上……</p><p>他几不可察地弯了弯嘴角。我看得呆了，好一会才反应过来我做了什么，立刻就窘迫地想将手收回来。但伏地魔却把右手覆在了我的手上，左手轻轻抚上我的脸。我能感到他的大拇指细细地摩挲了两下，然后滑了下去，有一股下压的力道落在我的脖子上……我闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我睁开眼睛。</p><p>这是我这几天来睡得最好的一次。我控制着自己不去想那些乱七八糟的事情，放任自己在床上多躺了一会。</p><p>然后翻身下床，开始熬制帕拉塞尔苏斯咒所需要的那剂魔药。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>汤姆里德尔用帕拉塞尔苏斯咒将魂片还给了伏地魔，解开了驯化咒，然后身死。从那以后，伏地魔常常能看见他。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大概是一个if线 + 穿越梗 + 一个梦的结合体，可以理解为这是TR的一个梦。虽然是梦，但梦到的是他们的未来。GG没来搞事，TR按原计划死掉，LV产生幻觉，但后者不想看到假的TR，每次都让他爬。然而，他脑子里的TR一般不听他的……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>